KerRay: hella gay nsfw kinda
by alextheandre
Summary: Ray Narvaez Jr. x Kerry Shawcross - YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Happy birthday Memerson this is like me pouring one out for my homies except you're just one homie and the alcohol is actually my tears


Geoff sighed as Michael chased Gavin out of the Achievement Hunter office "Let's stop"

The AH Crew started to shuffle around and do whatever the fuck they do after they finish filming Let's Plays for the week. Jack prob called his grandpa or somethin and Geoff loaded up Minecraft on the 360 to get preped for the next coming week

"Hey guys I'm here!" yelled Kerry excitedly as he came through the Team Thugs door

"Oh good" said Ryan "we just got finished filming so go do the edit pls"

Kerry was like "#SWAG" and then Ryan walked out swaggin on 'em

"Where'd Ryan go" Ray said comin back from a nap prob

"Idk" Kerry said

"Ryan no pls" Ray said sitting on the couch "RnR Connection tho"

Kerry did that little giggle thing that's like half a laugh but not really and started to edit the thing

Ray shifted on the couch and cleared his throat "So kerry listen I'm gonna do a stream tonight but Tina can't make it because she's a nerd so do you like wanna come over and help"

Kerry spun his chair around

He spun it too fast

Down goes Kerry with a THUD

"Oh shit dude you okay" Geoff said taking off his headphones as Ray did like a half jog thing to Kerry layin on the floor like a busta

"Yeah I'm okay" Kerry said as Ray looked down at him all smh "just spun too fast I guess"

"Anyway" Kerry continued to Ray "yeah man I'm hype"

"Awesome" Ray chimed "just come over to my place at like 8pm or whatever who gives a fuck"

Kerry was like "rad" and then they went back to doin AH shit

THAT NIGHT

So Kerry showed up to Ray's apartment like super hype and shit and knocked on Ray's door

"Kerry pls the door's unlocked" Ray yelled from inside so Kerry walked in nbd

Ray was on the couch all chillaxin and adjusting some settings on the WiiU "We're doin Mario Kart 8 tonight so I'm probably gonna get my ass majorly handed to me but whatever #YOLO right"

"Nah you're gonna smoke them s.o.b.s on the track I can feel it" Kerry laughed "I believe in you"

Ray was like smh "Anyway pls set up the webcam I have no idea how it works and it kinda scares me not gonna lie"

"Sure man anything for you" Kerry then proceeded to set up the webcam like it was nobody's business "should we like uh test out the game first tho" he said as he turned the webcam to face Ray

"Yeah you're right" Ray said pulling out another WiiU controller "let's do this shit"

Kerry smiled and sat next to Ray taking the controller from him "frick yeah!"

Shit was kickin off now man

Kerry was in 3rd place chillin ready to cross that dank finish line with a steady lead in front of Ray who was like in 6th or something idk Ray kinda sucks at Mario Kart not gonna lie

Anyway so Kerry is ridin high on his horse ready to place and get dat 3rd place medal but hOLY SHIT RAY COMES OUT OF NOWHERE USING A BULLET BILL AND CRASHES INTO KERRY LIKE BAM YOU KNOW HE DEAD SON AND KERRY GOES FUCKING FLYING LIKE LOL BYE

"OH SHIT" Kerry yelled as Ray crosses the finish line in 3rd laughing his ass off

There just so happened to be a cluster behind Ray so like a million other people passed Kerry before he could finish so Kerry was lookin at a solid 9th place

"Ray pls!" Kerry sighed as Ray threw his hands up in the air like he just didn't give a gosh dang

"PUERTO RICAN SUNSHINE BABY" Ray yelled "WOO!"

"Puerto Rican sunshine strikes again!" Kerry laughed all cute like

"Y'know why they call me that Kerry" Ray motioned

"Because you make everyone's day brighter :)" Kerry replied

"No dude it's 'cause I suck major dick" Ray whispered "because it's where the sun don't shine"

Kerry and Ray both laughed and exited the round

"But seriously I'll suck your dick" Ray said

Kerry was like super astonished and at a loss for words

"But Ray-"

Ray cut him off like really fast "Kerry pls sometimes you just gotta #YOLO"

"#JUBL?" Kerry asked tentatively

"#SWAG" Ray responded

So there they were on Ray's couch gettin jiggy with it

Ray was all up in Kerry's junk lickin and suckin on his dick y'know nbd meanwhile Kerry was lovin every gosh darned minute of it

Ray looked up at Kerry his dick half way in his mouth and Kerry was like "Okay but imagine if you were Granny Gum Jobs right now"

Ray laughed super hard and literally choked on Kerry's dick and Kerry was like "oH MY GOD RAY I'M SO SORRY" and Ray was like "Kerry PLS I'm trying to suck your dick"

So Ray finished choking and then proceeded to be kinda hella turned on and shit from Kerry's pleasure-filled noises which may or may not have sounded absolutely amazing

Anyway Ray was rock hard and Kerry was shaking and shit and Ray was like "Oh shit Kerry are you gonna-" which was followed closely by Kerry cumming pretty much all over Ray's face

"Well shit" Ray said "way to go champ"

"Hey at least I didn't get any on the couch!" Kerry said as he zipped up his pants as not to continue rocking out with his cock out

"I guess you got a point there" Ray responded wiping his face with some tissues which were of course already on the table even though there was no mention of them being there before

Ray took out his controller and tossed Kerry his as he sat back up on the couch "You wanna be in the stream man" he asked

Kerry smiled all cute like and said "Fuck yeah dude" as he turned on the webcam and Ray started the stream

Ray put his headphones on and cleared his throat "Hey what's up guys Ray and Kerry here sorry the stream is kinda late we were doing shit" Ray smiled at the camera "Let's do this shit" [END]


End file.
